


Blocked Deductions

by Beautifulbows924



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes - fandom, bbc - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock Holmes is awesome, Sherlock Love, Untold Cases of Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulbows924/pseuds/Beautifulbows924
Summary: The amazing, Consulting Detective, Sherlock Holmes may have met his match? Will both of you discover love within each other or will you not be deceived by the sharp cheekboned detective?





	Blocked Deductions

It was a warm sunny day, in the quiet area where you lived. You had moved to England in search of a job that could meet your so called 'requirements'. You had been described as a cold person, an introvert even, never wanting to spend time with many people. That just wasn't really you. You despised company. Not liking the idea that you could get hurt by the emotions of having a friend... Or anything else for that matter. 

Feelings were a waste of time, stupid, a chemical defect to you. You had always been taught that sentiment was meant for some people, but that you weren't one of them. And whilst you loved going outside and did often, you didn't interact with many people. 

Books were always your thing, traveling to places that were way better than where you were at. Your teachers always encouraged you. You knew you were smarter then them but, you never said anything. You wished that more people understood your way of life. 

Surprisingly though some people were tolerable, such as your boss Detective Lestrade. Other than that though you didn't have many friends, but to you that didn't matter. 

You got a call from lestrade, panicked saying that he needed you down at the station as soon as possible. With a serial killer on the lose you couldn't rest and you were going to catch him. This serial killer had already killed 11 people last night in a slew of murders. You would definitely need the case files and all the evidence to figure this one out. 

So, you decided you'd have to go to the station and see people. 'Great' you thought more inadequate people to deal with. You hailed a cab, and gave him the directions. 

You decided to make deductions about him while you were waiting. He was obviously OCD, based on the fact that he had recently had his money pressed to perfection. You could tell that he was young, most likely 27. He was already balding. something that is hereditary going by the picture he has upfront of his father. He has a wife, and 2 kids. Him and his wife have been having marital problems. You can see the imprint of his wedding ring on his hand, but he isn't wearing it, why? Because he must have a mistress. You also just noticed he just got a text on his phone, and saw the name before he could close it. Chelsey. 

When you got to your destination, you gave him the money smiled and said, "Give my regards to Chelsey, oh, and your wife". He looked at you shocked, wondering how you could possibly know something like that, while smiling you walked away. 

Once you got inside the station, you could tell how hectic the place was, most likely because they had no idea in Hell's name what they were doing. 

You noticed Anderson was walking towards you. He always made you want to throw up (he has the IQ of a goldfish).  
You tried to walk away, but he was already there. 

"Wow if it isn't the freak, thought I might have scared you off little girl", He said rudely. 

"Wow, Anderson you just keep lowering your IQ everytime you speak. I am obviously not a little girl.", You replied back. 

You heard someone laughing near you, 'wow someone who agrees with me you suppose'. Turning around you saw a guy with brown curly hair and eyes that were beautiful. Sadly, you couldn't make out what color they were. 

He smiled at you confusingly saying, "I'm Sherlock Holmes, and you are?". 

"I'm (Y,N), nice to meet you", You said smiling. 

"Fascinating", He said walking away. 

You went up to Lestrades office for the case files, and anything else important. When you walked in the room you noticed the man from earlier and someone else, 'his best friend' you thought.  
He hadn't noticed you walked in yet, no one had actually, the friend noticed you first. 

"Um.. excuse me who are you?", His friend said. 

"I'm (Y,N) me and your friend, Sherlock Holmes, met earlier", You said. 

"Oh, well I'm John Watson", He said. 

"Nice to make your acquaintance", You said politely, shaking his outstretched hand.

"If it's not too rude to ask, why are you here?", He said. 

"Well...", You said, but didn't get to finish, because Lestrade cut in and said," She is here, because she is going to be helping you guys on the case". 

"Yes, obviously John", Sherlock said rolling his eyes. 

"Well, yes", You said. 

"You're like me", He mumbled. 

"I don't know what you are like", You said loudly. 

"Well I mean, I can't deduce you, and I normally can do that to anyone... anytime, anyplace, but you I just can't read", he said confused, and flustered. 

You put up your usual cold demenanor, you didn't have time for these games, you had a serial killer to catch. You grabbed the case files as fast as possible and then left for your flat. Leaving all in the room flabbergasted. 

Until today, you had never met someone like you... Someone who didn't want the complications of a relationship, or human emotions. Someone who understood you, because they were just like you. 

You didn't know much about him. But what you could deduct that perfectly was that he was different, unique, and that you wanted to figure him out.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I'm a newish writer on this site:) I write mostly on Tumblr, but I was wondering if this is good? Leave feedback please!


End file.
